The Brotherhood
by starmariofan4
Summary: After Nintendra was invaded and taken over by strange creatures, it's up to a ragtag team of rebels led by Daisy of Sarsaland, to save their home and take down the Outsiders. But can they?
1. Nintendra Falls

"Merlee, you said, when we first came here you said that there were thousands of other dimensions, but we've only seen one," Daniella said, as the _Tales of the Mushroom Kingdom_ flew back onto the ivory shelf.

"You are correct, and you want to see another dimension where you four have counterparts," Merlee quickly said, then summoning another book. This one was pure, brown leather beside a circle with two black lines (one that was on evenly on the right side, the other near the bottom), and in a flash the book opened to reveal a woman that looked very similar to Mushroom Kingdom Daisy, except she looked like she was in her twenties, had a loose bun of fiery-orange hair, and wore an outfit that looked like a dress but was more of a long, yellow overcoat that was buttoned at the front and revealed she was wearing beige pants that ended at white boots at the bottom. They determined that this was in fact the Daisy of this dimension, when they began to hear her voice as she wrote in a white, purple, and yellow journal, as her retriever sat sleeping on her lap.

" _My name is Daisy Eliza Marie Toadstool, and I was born in the Sarsaland and I am its princess, too. So, you think my life is perfect but it is not, but I'll get to that in a minute. Oh! You want to get straight to the point, do ya now? Fine. My story begins_ (the scene shifted from this Daisy to the familiar short-haired three year old) _as a child of about three years, then I was as carefree as an albartoss in Spring, then my I accidentally hurt my sister with my powers over the seasons (Did I mention I have powers over the seasons?), and my parents separated us by hiding me away from the world, and my sister. Both me and Peach grew even more lonely after our parent's lives were taken by Bowser's father King Koopa, but that's a story for another day. In order to speed this up just know I made friends with two kids named Mario and Luigi, and they are still my friends to this day. So, what was I doing? Oh yeah, telling the story of how this happened,_ (the scene shifted towards a twelve-year-old Daisy with brown hair in a bun and wearing a yellow dress, her silver white gloves, and orange double-breasted jacket; to her right was Mario wearing his usual child attire of denim overalls, a red, long-sleeved shirt, and his polo, red hat; to her left was Peach wearing pink dress that fell to her ankles, a hot pink over-corset with silver buttons, and rose heels.) _back then I was just a twelve-year-old doing whatever I could do suppress my gift. I remember that day like it was yesterday; it was cloudy and it was about to rain, but Luigi insisted for us to see his newest 'stunt'. This stunt is where he was going to try to jump from a ledge on the castle to the oak tree, and even after the protesting from all three of us he still insisted on trying out that stunt. Did I mention that before Luigi lost his courage, he could be very brave or very foolish? No, well he was._

' _Okay, guys. I know this looks stupid, but trust me it's gonna work," Luigi had said, from the ledge that day._

' _Luigi, please, don't do this. You're just gonna kill yourself," Mario told him from below, as we stared up in horror._

' _I promise you, I'll be fine,' Luigi said, and with that he jumped off the ledge, but his boots malfunctioned, and he was falling from three stories. Without another thought I ripped off my glove, and created a bed of flowers to catch him, and luckily he was safe. I breathed a sigh of relief, 'You're alright,' That's when I remembered, oh yeah I'm suppose to hide my powers away from everyone, including them. I looked into their eyes and expected to see fear, but instead amazement was all that inhabited their eyes. 'How did you do that?' Luigi asked, his eyes beaming with delight and wonder._

' _I don't know, Luigi. I was just born with it," I answered never being told exactly how I came in possession of my powers._

' _Daisy, why wouldn't you tell me?' Peach asked, her eyes curious on my reasoning for my secrecy. I looked at my hand for fear still lived within me._

 _I looked away from them and said with heavy heart, 'Because, I have a demon inside of me waiting to come out, and I don't want you guys to be there when it does.'_

 _I began to walk back into the castle, when I felt a tiny hand grab my ungloved hand. 'A demon wouldn't have saved my life,' Luigi said kindly to me. 'Please, come back and play and show us more of those powers.'_

' _Let me ask you this Luigi. Why would you want to play with a monster who kill you if it gets angry?' I asked staring straight into those innocent, blue eyes._

' _Because Daisy you're my friend," Luigi answered, still holding my hand._

' _And I kind of owe you one for saving my little brother,' Mario said, nicely as we continued on._

' _And you're my big sister, and I'd never think of you as a monster,' Peach said, hugging me, to which I gave her pat on the back with my gloved hand._

' _See, Daisy we all love you, and remember our pact,' Luigi said bringing out the keychain with our strands of hair tied on. 'So, we'll never let anyone hurt you, because you're unique.'_

' _Thank you,' I said happily, and then I looked into their eyes that were hadn't even a trace of fear. I looked down at my glove, it was nothing more than a piece of cloth, why I ever believed it would actually keep my powers hidden_

' _What else can you do?' Mario asked, happily and I now knowing they still like me, and created a snowstorm which caused a small snow storm in Summer, and they made snowmen, a rain that dropped from the rain and for a minute everything seemed perfect, then that minute ended. It began when Toad came running in, while we were jumping in red and orange autumn leaves, and when we saw him we raced towards him._

' _PRINCESS PEACH! PRINCESS DAISY! MARIO! LUIGI!" Toad screamed, running towards us. 'Armageddon! End of DAYS!'_

' _Toad!' Mario cried, literally slapping some sense into the mushroom-headed boy. After he settled down, Mario said, 'Now for the love of the Angels! Tell us what's going on.'_

 _Toad took a deep breath, and said, 'Outsiders have invaded Nintendra, and took it over! And now they're demanding all the leaders of every realm to surrender to them.'_

 _I felt myself going off balance. My head was spinning, as I summoned my magic to help keep me upright. H-how could they do this? We are peaceful people. Okay, yes Bowser gets in fights with Mario every other day, because he keeps kidnapping my sister (Which I still don't forgive him for), the Hylians did have that civil war but that was centuries ago, the Kongs were more air-headed but were peaceful, and most of the people on Pokeadia lead normal lives. As my head spun I remembered my powers, and said to Toad. 'Toad, could someone with I don't know, magic powers defeat these Outsiders?'_

' _Not likely, Daisy. They have weapons beyond anyone's knowledge that can repel any magic,' Toad sighed. 'The star train will be waiting for you.' I looked over at my sister, and already I could tell she was scared._

 _Toad limped away from the four of us, as my heart burst because I feared what would happen if Outsiders took over. 'Daisy,' Mario said, and I turned towards him. 'Look down.' I followed his gaze to see that under my feet the grass was dying, and tiny tornadoes began filling the place of the lovely blades of grass._

' _Oh! Sorry,' I said, trying to calm down, so my powers wouldn't put them at risk. 'Let's get packing, Peach.'_

' _We better get home to warn our parents,' Mario said taking Luigi by the collar of his green hoodie. We parted ways, and my sister and I ran into Lena. Lena was our caretaker (take that word lightly) she had dark blue hair, yellow eyes that made her look like a snake (which if you met her, you would know that was appropriate), and wearing her usual white, sheath gown with its gold arm plates and necklace._

' _Daisy, I've been wanting to see you,' Lena said, trying to sound genuine, but sounding more like serpent._

' _Sorry, Lena. I have to pack for the meeting, so please step aside,' I said, through my teeth, trying to keep calm, but felt myself teeming with anger, until Peach took my hand, and calmed me down._

 _I looked up into her eyes, and even though her mouth was smiling, her left eye was twitching. 'Princess Daisy, Now!' Lena said, pulling me away from sister with an iron grip, which felt like a thousand fireballs digging into my skin. When she was an open hallway, she grabbed my neck, and said roughly, 'Listen up, you little twerp! If you mess, up like at that other meeting I'll have your head.'_

 _I simply said, 'You know you spit when you talk right? And I won't mess this up, but thank you for your concern,' she then released me, and I began to walk away when I ran into a guard and ordered, 'I want you to go around that corner, and arrest Lena if you please.'_

' _Of course, Daisy, but why?' the guard logically asked me, knowing she hadn't done anything (recently)._

' _She attacked and threatened me,' I told him, and I revealed claw-like marks on my neck, he then gave a quick nod, and ran over to the hallway. I walked back around the corner, and just began to breathe in the quietness of the empty hallways. The hallways were decorated with portraits of my ancestor, had the emblem of Sarsaland which is the Phoenix. Why a phoenix? It may be, because of an old story about when Sarsaland was nothing, but an icy wasteland, but a powerful sorceress of light saved the land, so in a way Sarsaland was saved from an eternal Winter, and rose from its ashes._

 _I walked up the grand staircase that led to my sister and I's chambers. The door was a huge double door with mushrooms and phoenix designs, and I walked into to see Peach throwing her best clothes into a large silver and pink trunk that sat on her hot pink bed canopy bed that was vertical, and had the canopy in the back. 'Hi, Daisy you're back!' Peach said, just now acknowledging my existence._

' _Yep,' I simply replied, then walked over to my own bed which was against the opposite wall surrounded by my books on history, my desk with my video camera on top, and my sports supplies (Did I mention I love all those things?). I grabbed my gold and orange trunk with floral designs, onto my yellow velvet comforter which was under my triangular shaped curtains. I went to my wardrobe which was Mush-Wood (Uggh!), and decorated with painted flowers. I threw open the doors to see my day clothes, which mostly consisted of pants and shirts. 'Where's my dang meeting dress?' I mumbled to myself throwing my clothes into the trunk, when my sister asked._

' _So, what did Lena want?' was her question to which I simply shrugged. 'Did she threaten you?'_

' _Yeah, but I had a guard take care of it,' I replied, rather calmly, (Again, if you know Lena you'd know why.) as I was trying to slam down the lid of my trunk, because I don't like to fold my clothes. I looked out the window to see the Star Train. The Star Train was the only transportation for Nintendra's leaders to the meetings near the center of galaxy (Which are beyond dull); the Star Train itself was the color of lacquer, with its windows shaped like stars (And I mean real stars, not the ones with five points). 'We better get going,' I said, finally getting my trunk closed. My sister and I walked downstairs with our trunks, and entered the Star Train, where all the other leaders, except Hyrule's as they are being picked up next, were already sitting in their seats._

' _PRINCESS PEACH! PRINCESS DAISY!' said a female voice. We swirled behind to see Toadette, wearing a new light pink dress and white pinafore, came bounding up to us with a suitcase._

' _Oh, hey Toadette. What are you doing here?' Peach asked, generally._

' _Toadsworth asked me to be your servant at this meeting, Your Highness,' Toadette told us, and we gladly welcomed her aboard. I looked upon the faces of each of the leaders, as we passed by; most of them I knew of like the mayors of Pokeadia, my cousin is queen of Archeolois Palentolis and was sitting next to her brother and sister who were younger than Luigi, my friend Eclair was sitting with her mother the Queen of the Sweets Kingdom, and I really don't have enough paper to write all the leader._

 _Speaking of my cousins, 'Katalops! Jalaius! Dontarius!,' I called giving them each a hug._

' _Daisy, is that you. You look so grown up,' Katalops said returning my hug, but forcing a smile. Katalops wore a long, turquoise gown with a gold petticoat underneath, and her dark brown hair in a curly half braid topped with a golden wreath._

' _Thanks, Katalops,' I said trying to sound cheerful, but remembered why this meeting was even being held. 'I can't believe Outsiders took over Nintendra, Katalops.'_

' _Don't worry, cousins. No one can truly take over our galaxy,' Katalops said to both Peach and I._

' _I hope so, Katalops,' Peach said, and she took a set while I went to see my old friend Eclair. Eclair was a girl of my age with chocolate brown skin, short licorice black hair that she wore down, and wore a long, rainbow-colored gown surrounded by lollipop tops with at the hem._

' _Hi, Eclair,' I said first to Eclair, then turned to her mother and said in my most polite voice, 'Your Majesty, tis nice to make your acquaintance.'_

 _'_ _Thank you, Princess Daisy,' Queen Marzipan replied. Queen Marzipan as I said before is Eclair's mother, and it showed; she had caramel for skin, she had dark chocolate (I LOVE chocolate) for hair, and wore a lovely gown embroidered by whip cream-like lacing around her_ _trumpet sleeves and a long gown that was the color of vanilla swirls, and on her head was crown of sweets._

 _I turned towards my friend, and said, 'So, you read any good creepypastas lately?' knowing my friends love for reading stuff like that._

' _You do know me, right?' Eclair joked, until her mother shout her a ice-cream cold stare. 'Sorry, but I did. My favorite is Jeff the Killer.'_

' _I do not get you, Eclair,' I joked, which caused the both of us to chuckle slightly, but also earning us looks from our family. I whispered to her, 'Oh, yeah I forgot princess can't have fun.'_

' _EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS!' the conductor screamed into the microphone which caused my eardrums to still rattle to this day. We said our goodbyes and I walked over to the seat my sister was sitting at. The seats were quilted, black velvet to match the stars outside the windows, and they were made for two to three people and no more or it might break._

' _Daisy, will we be okay?' Peach asked, while I put my trunk on a shelf, and took a seat next to her and Toadette ._

' _I-I don't know, Peach,' I replied, fiddling with my ungloved hands. Will we be alright? Or will be doomed to tyrant? I suddenly could feel the train start to lift off the ground, causing me to feel a little airsick, and sick from this meeting. I quickly grabbed a barf bag from under my seat, as we shot up into the atmosphere and the world seemed to grow smaller and smaller as we grew higher and higher into the air. I looked down out the window to see Mario and Luigi, standing on the top of the castle waving at the Star Train. 'Peach,' I said, tapping her shoulder. 'Look down.' Peach joined me at the window, and we both waved at our two friends, who provided us happiness in our saddest hours. Peach sat back down, and started chatting with Toadette, I just kept staring outside the window; the Sarsalandian palace's highest towers began to fade from my eyes, the peak of Mount Eternal in the distance began to disappear, and the islands became nothing but specks in the distance. Suddenly, the Star Train darted straight up into the sky, and before I knew what was happening we were surrounded by billions of stars twinkling in endless, black sky which reminded me of my old friend._

' _Daisy?' Peach began, breaking my thoughts. 'Could you tell me a story?' she continued, kindly._

' _Sure. What story?' I asked trying to break away from the painful memories and future. She told me she wanted to hear the story of our realm, Nintendra. 'Eons ago there were, three very powerful Angels of power, wisdom, and courage who under the instruction of our Lord created this dimension as a rewards for those who had pure hearts, and suffered harsh lives. These realm was then composed of all the dreams of people in the Real World which are placed on the Star Hill.'_

' _What about the story of the Hero, the Nimbi, and the Demon King?' Peach asked, as that was her favorite part of Nintendra's history._

' _I was just getting to that. Geez, let me finish. Well, anyway after the three Angels let for the Heavens again, they left behind a powerful relic known as the Triforce that by themselves are powerful and gives whoever bears one of them will have unbelievable power, but together they are unstoppable and what ever person has all three of them will have power unmatched by any other mortal. Well, the Demon King, Demise wanted the Triforce, but was sealed away by the Nimbi Hylia and transported all the elves onto a plot of land which eventually became known as Skyloft. On Skyloft, lived two young people who were the Nimbi reincarnated and her chosen hero and they lived normal lives, until Demise's servant snatched the Nimbi Hylia's reincarnation away from Skyloft, and it was up to Hylia's chosen hero to rescue her before the Demon King could be resurrected once more and lay siege to all of the early Nintendra. Eventually, the chosen hero succeeded in rescuing Hylia's reincarnation, and defeated the Demon King using the Triforce only for her to once again be kidnapped by Demise's servant. The servant took Hylia's reincarnation to the past where Demise still existed, and using the soul of the reincarnation, resurrected the Demon King. The chosen hero who had followed the Demise's spirit into the past was able to defeat the Demon King, and trap him in the Master Sword that was originally the Nimbi Sword.'_

' _Then what?' Toadette asked, her beady, black eyes beaming with delight from the story that was just told by yours truly._

' _Well, from what I could gather about Hyrule's history, the chosen hero and the Nimbi's mortal incarnation married and established a new kingdom called Hyrule,' I finished and went back to look out the window to see we were now darting back toward Stella Recepet at full speed, so I was thrown back onto my seat, as we hit the atmosphere I felt my lungs getting smaller as the world grew closer, and my lunch was starting to retreat to my throat and I think I know where this is going (I really hated this part). Anyways, (my barf bag was no longer usable), we landed in the fantasy land of Hyrule; Hyrule was a more magical land than Sarsaland, and the Mushroom Kingdom, and looked like someplace you'd see in a fairytale book. Don't believe me! Everywhere you look you could see lush forests, ancient ruins, and magical people like me casting spells; it actually is a very nice place._

' _Daisy, look,' Peach said, tapping me on the shoulder. She looked in the direction of three people getting on board, and I followed her gaze, and the murmurs began to fill the train. The eldest of these three was a woman with white hair and a single strand tied in front, and wearing a blue shawl, the second woman was, I suppose then was the new Queen of Hyrule, she had tanned skin and white hair, and then there was a young girl. The young girl I knew was the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda; Princess Zelda was only about seven-years-old, with deep caramel hair and green eyes, and wore a purple surcoat with Hyrule's royal symbol embroidered on it and a white, lace gown underneath, but her face was streaked with sadness, perhaps from the deaths of her parents and aunts (I know how that feels). Back to the story, I didn't trust the new queen I just had a sense inside of me when she passed; I felt...evil and jealousy inside her, but I simply shook my head. The trio took their seats in a separate train car. 'Who was that?' Peach said, pointing to the new queen._

' _That's Queen Cia,' Eclair said from behind us. 'I heard she's responsible for the former Princess Zelda and Queen's deaths.'_

' _Those are just rumors, Eclair. You shouldn't trust them,' I replied, relaxing my sister, but even I was having a few doubts then, but I simply pushed them aside again when the conductor bellowed that the train was gonna move again (Okay! Okay! We got it!). So, blah, blah air sickness yadda, yadda space, et cetera, et cetera. So, we finally arrived at the Galactic Federation's headquarters; the headquarters was a mixture technological achievement and natural flora (I liked the latter better), but now there was nothing of the beautiful flora for it was all dead. I looked up to see that the symbol of Nintendra was gone, as well for in its place was a robotic form or something (I still don't know what it was). The leaders were all filed into the main foyer, where we saw strange creatures that looked like walking grids, and triangular shaped robots; Outsiders for sure._

' _Welcome, leaders of Nintendra,' said a robotic voice, and clenched my fist trying to keep hold of my powers. 'I shall be my master's representative for this meeting.'_

' _And whom is your master?' said the Prince of Altea, Marth, 'And why isn't he here to confront us?'_

' _Hush, now. Though these are affirmatively logical, my master could not be here at this moment,' the robotic voice continued, and I was forced to look up. I saw a tiny thing on a hovering platform, wearing a dark green almost black cloak that hid his face. I already hate him. 'Now, we are a merciful, and if you would just bow down to my master then no harm will come to you.' I could feel the hesitation in the room; I could feel they would not take a knee to some stranger, who'd only let us have our lives if we bowed to his unseen master, which only caused my anger to grow knowing that we and our kingdoms are now at risk. I looked around to see the other leaders reluctantly bow before the Outsider, even Eclair and her mother, my cousin, and my sister, until I was the only one left standing. The thing came gliding up to me and said, 'You are not bowing.'_

' _I don't bow to Outsiders,' I replied, my aggression beginning to grow inside me, as i stared into his pupiless white eyes._

' _Do you not value your life?' the thing asked, as the other Outsiders grew closer towards me, that's when I felt the rage returning. My family was on the ground, the fact they think they are our masters is sickening, and..and I lost it. Lightning flew from my hand, and towards the thing and his goonies, but they got out of the way, and I could feel their metal hands dig into my skin and the thing said to me, 'You Witch! How Dare You?!'_

' _You nor your master are my master or superior, and I refuse to bow,' I said, as people gasped at these two revelations. The thing flew over to my sister, and aimed a bomb straight at her head, and threatened to shoot her if I do not bow. I had choice: lose the sister I just truly had back but keep my morals, or keep my sister but lose my freedom to these Outsiders. I, regretfully, chose the latter and I hated it, and I hated them._

Author's note: Hey, everyone. I was able to compromise with the "Copyright" police and I was able to start putting my stories back up on the site, but if you want to see the original version check out my DeviantArt under StarMarioFan4.


	2. Answers

The story continued on to Luigi's perspective by now he's just standing by the side of the road quaking in his metals boots, while beads of sweat fell off his cheeks. _I wasn't always c-cowardly. I t-think it started as a ch-child, a-after Daisy and Peach left t-to th-that meeting, and my older brother, Mario and I decided to say goodbye to our f-friends. A-afterwards, Mario and I headed back inside to o-our home, as for the first t-time I felt n-nervous, for I sensed my brothers u-uneasiness a-and that's w-when I realized: we're just human._

' _Mario, how did those guys take over Nintendra? Doesn't good always triumph?' I asked him (WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?)._

' _Sometimes life's a koopa, Luigi," M-mario answered, as we headed d-down the b-brick s-steps to the S-serving V-village. We h-headed inside the wood door and t-turned the lever t-to the Village. Inside hu-hundreds of different s-species were d-doing their chores of g-getting water from the well, but the murmurs w-were there; e-everywhere you would turn t-the f-f-feeling of dread inhabited the V-village._

' _I heard they are nothing more than robots,' one k-koopa (I hope Bowser doesn't pass by!) maid told the t-toad c-cook._

' _Really, I heard they're aliens with a thousand eyes,' the c-cook returned, w-while c-cleaning her f-frying pan._

' _Are you kidding? I heard they eat children for lunch,' the k-koopa butler sa-said, while g-gathering a bu-bucket of water._

' _One that's disgusting, and it's nothing in comparison to what I heard. They say they're masters are demons with a thousand ears that hunt down everyone who tries to defy them,' another maid said. I-I continued to l-listen, until I-I felt my b-brother push m-me a-away from the gossip, and t-told me._

' _We'll have the truth soon enough, bro.' W-with that we climbed to o-our house, were our adopted m-mom, Pauline stood waiting for us. M-mom was a t-tall woman with brown almost black hair, and a short, hoop dress._

' _My sweet babies,' mom said, t-taking us into her arms. Suddenly without warning took his in quickly, 'Hurry! Get inside! Now!'_

' _Mom! What's Wrong?!' I-I cried, as my m-mother turned off all the electric devices in the h-house._

' _Nothing's wrong, dear. J-just go play on the second level,' m-my mom (I KNOW THERE IS SOMETHING IN THAT BUSH) stuttered, and again my b-brother pushed m-me up the ladder._

' _Want me to teach you how to unclog the toilet?' Mario asked, tr-trying to ease m-my unease._

' _Alright,' I-I replied, following my brother to the b-bathroom which we all shared. He t-took up a p-plunger my dad uses most of the time as h-he was b-both a c-carpenter and plumber, and my brother and I are training to be p-plumbers._

' _So, once you put the plunger into the toilet-' M-mario began before I interrupted him, a-as q-quickly a-as he said._

' _You taught me this yesterday, Mario,' I-I told m-my brother, to which he gave an an-angry glare._

' _A recap is always a good thing, Weegie,' Mario in-insisted, wh-while my tr-train of thought w-went towards h-how D-daisy (Oh, she is so p-pretty. I-I hope I d-didn't say that out loud.) and P-peach were d-doing at that meeting._

' _and that is how you unclog a toilet,' Mario t-told me, e-even though I was b-barely listening to._

' _Wha-? Oh, of course,' I an-answered quickly. 'Can I go play, now?'_

' _Yeah, okay,' m-my brother a-asked, half broken-hearted. I w-walked back into the r-room I shared wi-with my b-brother. It was a normal sized room, where we kept all the stuff we l-love. F-for me I kept the s-silver violin th-they gave us as a-a reward for s-saving the Peach from B-B-Bowser (Is it normal for a person to sweat this much?), and a green b-bed for me, along w-with my baseball e-equipment. I l-lied on my b-bed, when I heard c-cries from downstairs that b-belong to my parents._

' _What are we gonna about these dictators?' Dad asked Mom. M-my dad's real na-name is actually M-Micheal J-jumpman and he is a carpenter and p-plumber._

' _Micheal, we don't know if they are dictatorsr,' M-mom logically t-told him, but even has kid I-I knew she w-was lying._

' _Really, Pauline,' my dad a-asked, c-completely s-seeing through h-her act of c-comfort._

' _Yes, love. Please the boys are upstairs and can hear you,' M-mom t-told him, but w-what they said, made cu-curious for an-answers. "I'll wait for Daisy and Peach to return," I thought t-to my-myself. The d-days passed wi-with school, pl-plumbing l-lessons, and eventually D-daisy and P-peach returned. I r-remembered running right p-passed M-mario has I wanted to get m-my answer as qu-quickly as I co-could. S-soon we we-were in the ga-garden when we saw ou-our friends. D-daisy was dressed i-in a dark p-purple cloak which re-reminded me of Wa-Waluigi (the j-jerk), and P-peach was in a b-blood red cloak. Y-you know cl-cloaks re-remind me of that k-kid f-from Hyrule (WHAT WAS THAT?!)_

' _DAISY! PEACH!' I-I cried, but I s-saw their f-faces were r-red like M-mario's sh-shirt, and th-their eyes we-were puffy._

' _Go home, Luigi,' D-daisy said t-to me, taking P-peach's hand. (I wish I was brave now)._

' _What?' I-I asked, quivering, f-for D-daisy of all p-people w-would not t-talk to me like that (Well, she's tough now, but not mean)._

' _Luigi, just go home,' D-daisy c-cried before racing in-inside with Peach. I-I tr-tried running in after th-them, but a c-cold, fall wind s-slammed the door in m-my face (WHY DID I GET ASSIGNED HERE?)._

' _What just happened?' I-I asked my-myself, before M-mario c-came bounding up be-behind me._

' _Hey, bro. Where's Daisy and Peach?' M-mario asked, w-who must've n-not s-seen what had ha-happened. I-I simply sh-shrugged towards him, be-because I barely understood my-myself._

' _Daisy told me to just go home,' I-I replied, and together w-we headed ba-back home. W-we t-told them what ha-happened and th-they ju-just sent us to bed. Turn fo-foward the clock to j-just about noon; mom s-sent me to get w-water for l-lunch, b-but on the way I-I saw D-Daisy standing in the b-blacksmith's house. I-I waved, which she re-replied wi-with a s-smile, until go-going ba-back to talking to the koopa bl-blacksmith._

' _Now I've got to find out what's going on,' I-I said out loud, and af-after getting the water hu-hurried home and changed into my un-uniform (WHY? WHY?! WHAT'S THAT?!). My k-kid uni-uniform was Sa-sarsaland's royal c-colors, wh-which are pu-purple and g-gold, and m-makes you f-feel like a waiter. I-I raced up to the p-palace when I-I was sure Daisy was b-back upstairs. I-I raced t-to their bedroom which w-was w-way b-bigger than well o-our ho-house, where I he-heard s-some glass cr-crash and P-peach scream. I-I qu-quickly knocked on the d-door to w-which D-Daisy threw the d-door open._

' _Luigi, why are you here?' D-Daisy asked, h-her voice agitated wh-which sh-shocked m-me a bit. She s-spun ar-around t-to look at P-Peach wh-who had b-been re-reaching for s-some br-broken g-glass. 'Don't touch it!'. P-Peach st-stopped, and D-Daisy t-turned b-back to m-me, 'What do you want?' as i-ice began to form o-on the d-doorway._

' _I wanna know what the koopa's going on,' I-I answered, de-defiantly (I wish I was still like that. PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT A MEGA-KOOPA)._

' _Really?' she asked a-almost c-confused. Th-the ice st-stopped forming, and s-seemed to p-pause i-in time. Wi-with a b-bit of h-hesitation sh-she said, 'Come inside.' I-I w-walked inside th-their be-bedroom and t-took a s-seat on a p-pure white mi-mini c-couch._

' _Hi, Luigi,' P-peach said, trying t-to sound h-happy, an-and holding a me-metal f-fan with Ch-chai silk. 'Is Mario with you?' (NEXT TIME, NESS IS TAKING PATH DUTY!)_

' _I don't even think he knows I'm here,' I-I re-replied, t-to which sh-she gave a dis-disappointed look. I-I turned towards he-her fan, an-and asked, 'What is that?'_

' _This is my new battle fan,' wi-with that sh-she turned tow-towards a ta-tapestry, an-and with o-one sw-swift throw he-her fan be-became as sh-sharp as B-Bowser's claws (OH, ANGELS! PLEASE DO NOT LET HIM COME THIS WAY!) th-the tapestry ri-ripped in ha-half. 'Daisy had the blacksmith make it for me for self defense,' P-Peach said, as she caught th-the f-fan._

' _Like against Bowser or those other weirdos that Mario and I have to save you from?' I-I a-asked h-her, h-hopefully._

' _Yes, and the Subspace Army,' sh-she said sa-sadly, ta-taking a seat ac-across from m-me. Sh-she si-sighed and D-Daisy l-looked away as th-the plants in th-the room began to r-rot like the inside of W-Wario's mouth af-after eating a cl-clove of ga-garlic. 'What brings you here anyway?'_

' _I just came to ask you about these new dictators,' I-I answered, st-still curious. 'Are they really as cruel as everyone says they are?'_

' _How cruel do they say they are?' D-Daisy asked m-me, n-not ev-even looking m-me in the ey-eye._

' _Well, some people say they eat kids or something. Others say they hunt down all who defy them,' I-I an-answered, an-and D-Daisy gave a-a si-sigh._

' _They're worse than that, Luigi,' sh-she an-answered softly, a-as r-rain cl-clouds be-began to f-form ov-over her head._

' _How?' I-I as-asked starting to sh-shake (LIKE NOW! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BECOME A TROPHY!)._

 _P-Peach r-ran out of th-the r-room, and D-Daisy sighed, 'Every four years, they are going to hold a tournament where they are going to choose two people under twenty years old to fight one another.'_

' _That doesn't sound too bad,' I-I naively s-said, b-but she looked m-me in the e-eye and said._

' _That's not the bad part, Luigi. The bad part is this. They told us that only one will come out,' D-Daisy s-said her voice sh-shook as w-water poured from the c-cloud. 'Now you know. Now please go home, Luigi.'_

' _I'll go home,' I-I told her, an-and ran st-straight home. O-On the way, I bu-bumped in-into my ol-older brother, who l-looked as red a-as D-Daisy's eyes.._

' _Luigi!' h-he cr-cried. 'Where have you been?!' h-he co-continued a-and I-I ju-jumped a b-bit, b-but t-told him about m-my day and th-the dic-dictators plans. 'They can't do that.'_

' _I know that, but I'm gonna make them feel better,' I-I said, and gr-grabbed his hand. Wh-when we go-got to our r-room I gr-grabbed my vi-violin, an-and raced back to D-Daisy and P-Peach's room. P-Peach had re-returned, and was si-sitting on her ow-own be-bed. I-I be-began to p-play_ _Domau._

 _Th-the three be-began t-to sing al-along:_

 _My soldier, my soldier_

 _Come back to me_

 _Someday soon I know_

 _Fight on!_

 _My soldier, my soldier_

 _I have seen with my own eyes_

 _The blood of my friends that have_

 _Fell at his hands_

 _Fight on!_

 _My soldier, my soldier_

 _Hurry on. Hurry on!_

 _My soldier, my soldier_

" _Thanks, Luigi," D-Daisy said, I-I suddenly he-heard the so-sound of whirring en-engines out-outside. "It's begun," D-Daisy continued, a-as mo-more rain began p-pouring out of th-that cloud. W-well, I-I didn't g-get picked (luckily), ne-neither did m-my fr-friends, b-but th-that was only th-the beginning o-of my tr-troubles. La-late one A-all Hallow's E-eve I was th-the on-only one u-up, an-and I f-felt l-like being watched. I-I l-looked behind m-me, and I-I tried sc-screaming but ev-everything just went...bl-black. (WHAT WAS THAT?)_

Suddenly, from behind a giant mallet hit him, and sent him flying up in the air.

Author's note: Vote on the poll for either DK or Zelda. Zelda's in the lead by the way.


	3. Smash Games Approaches

It was Peach's turn, but she was younger and writing with a pink pen topped with a tiny crown and writing in a heart-shaped diary, and her story began.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was an average day for me, or as average as it can be for someone in my situation. My sister has been training me to use my metal fan, and I think I'm getting better, but she still won't let me outside. Why won't she let me outside? You see, Bowser gained power by becoming a servant to the Outsiders, and Daisy knows he would want to try and capture me if I come out, but I hate being cooped up in this castle. Speaking of Daisy, she came home in her usual unregal attire. Daisy had taken to wearing a plain, white t-shirt under an orange vest with Sarasaland's royal emblem on the back, beige cargo shorts over yellow leggings, and black combat boots. "Peach, you still in here?" she called to me, and I came racing down to see her._

" _Hi, sis, and yes I'm still here," I told her, as my gauntlet began to itch around my arm, as my sister went to check on the lasting provisions in the kitchen that was for us while the rest was for both our peoples. "Dais-", I began to say when she froze in place, "Um...Dais?"_

" _Go hide in the bunker," Daisy ordered me, when I noticed her diamond-hard eyes that concealed any emotion._

 _I paused in place, as my sixteen year old sister began forming water around her feet, but I just stood. I hated that ugly, cramped, steel-door bunker, but Daisy, Toadsworth, Mario, and Luigi all said it was for my "safety". Okay, maybe I'm being a little harsh about, but I couldn't go into more detail, because Princess Mom is staring hardly. "Go into the bunker," Daisy said almost as hard as the ice._

" _Okay, I'm going. Don't get your pants in a twist," I angrily told her while she was forming a crossbow of bark and ice, with a water bowstring. Two young toads guided me to the reinforced bunker (even though I know this castle like the back of my hand)._

" _Here we are, princess," one of the toads said, and walked in by myself. I locked the TWELVE locks from the inside of the great steel door and sat in a tiny chair. Okay, now I can go into full detail about the bunker. The bunker was cramped with just an old army cot and pillow for rest, my pink memory book with my symbol (which is a crown) on it, a tiny window that was always open for oxygen, and some storybooks to keep me 'occupied'. I pushed my ear against the door to try and get an idea of what was going on, but all I could hear was some toads racing upstairs and Toadsworth's heavy breathing. I decided to give up and collapsed on the army cot and decided to read_ Cinderella _or something. After about two pages I heard the door unlock from the outside, and the bright sunlight filled the room when I saw Daisy standing with her crossbow in hand._

" _It was just Mario and Luigi," Daisy said, and I enthusiastic to hear that our two best friends were here._

 _I ran ahead of Daisy, who's been walking slower these days, and saw Mario and Luigi sitting on the couch with glum expression printed on their face, which was very strange for the bros.. "Hi, guys. Is everything okay?" I asked taking a seat next to Mario, which caused me to cheeks to blush slightly, until I realized Daisy was watching every move we made. She is way too overprotective._

" _You've checked the calendar, right?" Mario asked, flashing his deep-blue eyes at me, which made butterflies flutter and-_ Stop _, I yelled to myself._

" _No, not recently," I answered, looking back at Daisy who took a seat on a dusty, old armchair. I looked towards her and asked, "What's he talking about Daisy?"_

" _Remember how the Smash Games would be held every four years," Daisy sadly began, and then I realized a horrible fact and why everyone was acting so weird lately; the four years are up._

" _Do you think we'll be chosen?" I asked with horror in my voice as my sister's expressionless face hid the truth. I looked over at Mario whose face was in his hands, and Luigi's look of utter terror scarred his face. "Say something!"_

 _I felt a hand lay comforting that was warm and loving, and I swung around to see the hand belong to Mario. "No. We won't get chosen." I smiled at him with a warmly, until we both felt Daisy ice-cold stare that seemed to look right into our souls and the fact that thick, strangle-worthy vine growing in reach._

" _Take your hand off my Peach's shoulder," Daisy commanded in the coldest, hardest voice she could muster,and I swear her mere presence in the room can either raise the temperature to three-hundred degrees or lower it to negative sixty._

" _Yes, Daisy," Mario said, almost sad and I looked behind to see that trickles of sweat were following on his brow, and under his red, polo hat. I swear Daisy will never even leave me alone with Mario, who we've known since we were eight and six._

" _P-Please d-don't k-kill m-me," Luigi begged from the background, to which Daisy just gave him her signature cold stare._

" _Don't say that," Daisy said, which caused all of us to squirm in our places, until she said, "What are doing here anyway?"_

" _We just came to warn you about the Smash Games. Geez, Daisy, no need to kill us," Mario said, and grabbed his brother and exited the castle, and I was left alone with my sister._

" _What the Koopa, Daisy!?" I cried, as she stayed relaxed on the armchair, without even blinking and just stared straight ahead. Sometimes, I just don't even get my sister._

" _What are you talking about?" Daisy asked, coldly looking up with me with a warmer stare than at the boys, but that doesn't really mean anything._

" _With Mario and Luigi! Why are you so cold to them?" I cried, not caring whether or not the toads were watching or not._

" _I'm never cold to Luigi," Daisy pointed out._

" _So you're admitting you are hard and cold to Mario?" I angrily asked, as she didn't even seem to care that she was so mean to one of our best friends._

" _I never said that. Yes, I am cold to him, but only when her touches you," she explained. "I know Mario's a good kid, but he's also growing up, and I don't want you to get hurt."_

" _Well, I'm growing up, too," I pointed out, which seemed to spark a little sadness in her._

" _I know, Peach," she simply answered and walked away. I really don't get Daisy a lot of the times. _

Author's Note: Up next is Mario and his perspective and the Boy of Hyrule part 2 is up.


	4. Our Smashers Are

Mario was standing and waiting for a training match with a pink puffball, when his narration kicked in.

 _It wasn't like this or at least not until those stupid robots took over. When I first came to this world, life was good. Sure, Peach got kidnapped a lot, but I always kicked Bowser's butt or jumped on his head, but that was easy and now since Nintendra was taken over life became nothing but a living nightmare. Before all of this started, Nintendra was very separated dimension, or so I could tell, because from what I saw you could live your entire life without meeting a Pokeadian if you lived in Altea or a pokemon stepping foot into the Mushroom Kingdom. Frankly, I think besides myself and Luigi, the rulers of lands were the only ones who came even close to one another, but even then most of them keep to their own. Peach told me it was imperative that the planets' people remained separate, because of some big war or something. Back to the story at hand. The day the Subspace Army came to collect the next set of Smashers, or citizens who were chosen to compete in the Smash Games, I was walking alongside my little brother Luigi who I barely recognize nowadays. My brother was a bit taller than I am, and skinner, too, which I was used to, but when he was child he peachish skin like mine, but now it's boo-white, and he always stutters when he speaks. I wish I could help him, but he just won't let me._

 _On the way, to our house in what's left of the Mushwood Forest, I smelled the heavy odor of garlic and stupidity. I instantly knew who that belonged to; Wario and Waluigi. Wario was supposed to be a clone of me, made by Kammy or Kamek, honestly I'm not sure, but that turn out well because he was fatter than over stuffed ravioli, and rounder, too. Waluigi had the same backstory, but was the complete opposite physically. He was as skinny as spaghetti, and as bitter as a lemon. "Oh, look its the STUPID Mario Bros," Wario mockingly said, and I simply rolled my eyes, but my brother looked on the brink of tears._

 _My big brother senses kicked in, and I harshly said, 'Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Smash Games tribute?'_

' _HA! You really think I'm going?!' Wario cried, as my anger grew. I really hated that idiot as I and my fear-stricken brother started heading away, but Waluigi got in our way as Luigi tried to hide himself under the brim of his hat._

' _Out of my way!' I angrily cried, as my brother took the green hoodie and placed it on his head._

' _What's Wrong?' he mockingly asked my little brother. 'Something got your tongue, you little coward?'_

 _I felt my rage seep into my body until all I could see is red tint my vision and I blasted a hot fireball at them and pulled my little brother away from the scene. We continued on as we heard devastated cries around Toad Town from both parents and children as we headed for our tiny house in the now destroyed Mushwood Forest, and I couldn't help but sigh at the destruction of our beautiful forest. Luigi stood beside me shaking in his shoes as usual. I wish he could tell me why he acts like this, because he used to always be so brave, but now he just clings to me whenever I somewhere. I hope he's okay, I mean it's been four years and he still hasn't been himself._

' _M-Mario?' he quivered, which broke my heart to always see him so scared like this._

' _Yeah, bro,' I said softly as we came upon the shack-like house that we called home now after what they did to Sarsaland, forcing us to move._

' _D-do y-you th-think I-I'm a-a c-coward?' Luigi said softly, and I shook my head and he looked away. He looked as if he was about to say something but stopped when we saw our mom, Pauline, standing on the rickety porch surveying the area until she locked he worried brown eyes with my own and Luigi's._

' _Mario. Luigi. Hurry up inside,' she called and I grabbed my twelve year old brother's hand and we raced towards home. Mom gave us a quick hug before pushing us inside, where we saw Dad cleaning out a clog in our old-fashioned sink that was made of wood and our best clothes lying on our beds. Our house was small but whole, which is more than I could say for most other people after those_ _ **THINGS**_ _took over. The house had a single room which consisted of two, twin, bunk beds, one red and the other green, a couch bed for our adopted parents, a drawer we all share, and Luigi's silver violin and my Tool. 'The dictators will be here any minute. Go change,' Mom said shoving our clothes into our hands, and we climbed into the attic where we change into our clothes. After changing into our green and red dress shirts and black pants and shoes, I saw Luigi look sadly out the window._

' _Are you okay, Weegie?' I asked, fearing why he would act like this._

' _A-are w-we g-going t-to b-be ch-chosen?' he replied, still staring out the window as we heard our Mom and Dad prepare supper._

' _No way,' I said, trying to sound sure, but who was I kidding. I wasn't even convincing myself, because I personally knew who got chosen last time, so who to say we wouldn't get chosen._

' _Y-you're l-lying,' Luigi stated, and before I could try to reassure him again, we heard Mom call us down for dinner. We trudged downstairs to see three broken plates of garlic bread, which is actually a lot. I looked at our dad who was still working, and how their was just three settings: me, Luigi, and mom._

' _Hey, dad. Aren't you gonna eat?' I asked, taking a bite into my garlic bread while dad grabbed one of the few books we still have._

' _Nah, boy. I'll eat once you're done,' Dad told me trying to smile, but I knew he was lying because he didn't have lunch either. I'm really worried about him._

' _Don't worry, Mario. Your dad will eat once we're done,' Mom tried to reassure me, but I knew better; Dad just doesn't eat until the very end of the day. A loud whirring could be heard outside that knocked us to our feet, and my brother's face turned even paler than usual if that was even possible. 'It's time,' Mom said in between in tears as Dad tried to comfort her, and my brother stuck in a state of shock._

' _Let's-a go, bro. It's time,' I said sadly, and he followed me outside to wear those graph things were setting up that wretched stage that stole away my friends, and my heart pounding every second to think of any of his would be chosen. As me and my brother waited in line I saw Peach and her sister waiting in the other line and Peach couldn't look prettier. Her blonde hair tied back into two little hoops, and wearing a pink dress with gold lining and her magic brooch or the Gem, and I couldn't help but smile. She looked over and smiled until I remembered her sister was right behind her and was currently killing me with her death stare that could melt the peaks of Star Hill._

' _Hand, please,' one of those grid things said, knocking me back to reality and I handed_ it _my hand, and it slit my hand and blood trickled onto a little machine with a blackish grid. Buzzing and tearing could be heard as the machine analyzed my DNA until a tiny paper with MY information on it. The paper was placed into a block container as was everyone's on this side, and a graph person pushed me over to this side and next to my brother._

 _Out on the stage came out one of those triangular robots that are servants to that dang dictator. 'Welcome, people of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarsaland,' the droid began, and felt everybody around me shake with fear. 'These four, long years have passed with almost zero celebrations, but now the tournament where we have children beat one another up for our amusement has returned.' Wow, it literally pointed out how messed up this is. She then walked over to one block container on the side Peach and Daisy were on, 'Our first player.' She then digging around through the papers with people's info, until she brought out a crisp, white paper and walked back over the stage and said a truly horrible thing. 'And our first player is….,' she then opened the folded paper and continued, 'Peach Toadstool.' I and my brother gasped and I quickly looked over to see Peach who was in state of shock, and she begrudgingly walked up to the stage when a scream was heard._

' _NO! I'LL VOLUNTEER! I'LL TAKE HER PLACE!' I looked over to see Daisy fighting the female grid human...thing while baby piranha plants trailed behind her. 'I volunteer!'_

' _No! Daisy, please no!' Peach cried standing under the harsh grip of grid thing who was about to burn her wrist with this weird branding thing with their symbol. Daisy raced up after breaking free of the graph thing and I couldn't faintly hear what she was saying while she hugged Peach, but I knew Peach was screaming for her as the graph things and the robots tried to split them apart. I quickly walked over and grabbed Peach as Daisy, for once, not glaring at me but instead for me to take her to their grandma._

' _Well, it seems a volunteer has come forth,' the robot annouced as Peach and I sat with her grandmother on their dad's side (It's a long story why she's not queen), as she cried into my shoulder, as Daisy walked slowly up the stage towards that robot thing. 'Well, young lady. Why would you volunteer for the Smash Games?'_

' _Because she's my sister,' Daisy softly said into the mic, as Luigi joined us and he was obviously crying, because he and Daisy were so close._

' _And you are Daisy, Princess of Sarsaland?' the robot feigningly asked, and Daisy only nodded. 'Well, then let's give a big hand for this brave, young princess,' it continued, but she was the only one to clap, the rest of us including the grown-ups crossed our hands over our hearts, which is how we pray in Nintendra and then they grabbed her wrist and pierced her skin with her powers as the tempature dropped to negative forty. 'Well, then. Onto the second player, then.' It then walked over to out side and gingerly plucked out a piece of paper, and then said the most horrible thing. 'Our second player is….Luigi Mario Jumpman!' I nearly fainted hearing this, and tears began to creep down, as well, and Luigi looked glued to the floor. Two grid things came up towards us, and I quickly hopped in front. I couldn't break my promise to Pop; I just couldn't._

' _Please, he's only twelve years old! A little boy!' I cried, but they merely grabbed me as everyone including my brother gasped._

' _N-no, p-please. I-I'll g-go w-with y-you j-just p-put h-him d-down!' Luigi cried, and then I begged him to let me voluteer for him, but he simply said, 'P-peach n-needs y-you h-here.' He then was marked by those disgusting beasts and pushed up to the stage._

' _Well, well. Looks like we have two humans this year. Now isn't that odd, for the Eastren Lands. Without further ado, this years smashers Luigi Mario Jumpman, and Daisy Toadstool.' Then they were taken away, and I could feel my lungs growing small and cold as I strained for one more glimpse of my little brother, my best friend, my partner, the only piece of my parents I had left. After, everyone had left and Peach was taken back to the castle by her grandma, I raced home while my parents were heading to the visiting area. I climbed up the attic ladder and tore threw the clothes in the hamper until I found my brother's baseball cap from our Brooklyn parents, and his green hoodie. I raced downstairs, and out to the visiting area where Daisy was embracing Peach and her grandma, and Luigi was standing with mom and dad. I quickly ran up to him, and shoved the clothes into his hands._

' _Luigi, promise me, you'll wear this during the Games,' I said as he pulled on his hoodie over his dress clothes._

' _I promise, bro,' Luigi said putting the hoodie over his dark-brown hair._

' _Remember, just put on good show,' I said, because that's all it was a show. Right?_

' _There are smashers from Altea all the way to Hyrule, Mario. Only one ever comes home,' Daisy said sadly, as that horrid robot pushed my little brother and friend into a portal she opened that would take them to the stadium. I looked down at my feet, as my mom tried to be conforted by my dad, and I prayed, 'Protect Luigi. He's my only brother.'_

When his story was concluded a loud bang was heard, and he and the puffball looked up to see giant, ominous spaceship heading right towards them!

Author's note: Finally done. Looks like we finished in the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarsaland, but let's head to Hyrule to meet the princess and the hero.


	5. Hyrule's Rouge Hero

The story was then turned to a bright forest where a nineteen-ish teenager with reddish hair tied into a ponytail under a dark green cap and a matching tunic with a long black cloak with bluish outlining walking through a thick forest. _What's funny is ever since Papa's death, I never wanted to go near his green cap, but now here I am wielding the Master Sword and wearing the tunic of the Hero. The only reason I'm even being the Hero or joining the Brotherhood was because of what these monsters did to my mother. After what those demons did to her, my grandfather raised me to the best of his ability and he died as well. I ran away from Ordona, and the pain; it seems all I do is run away. Did I mention I was only ten when this all happened?_

 _I didn't know where to go or what to do. All I knew was the savage red-tint in my light-blue eyes as I only wanted to find the bloody idiot who killed my innocent mother, that is until I met Zelda again. I was a five month thief when I needed to be and I refused to steal from the starving people of Hyrule. After Cia became queen, life for the people has grown even worse than when they were spirits!_

" _Hey!' I cried trying to keep a hold of my last piece of bread I "borrowed" from Gamro as I held my head in pain, and crashing into a person wearing a much-too-big cloak with the Sheikah symbol on the back. "Watch, where you're going!"_

" _Link?" the person whispered, before cautiously looking around at the various Darknuts that crowded the streets. "We can't talk here." The person stated, then pulled me towards the now abandoned Talma's bar. The old bar that had aided my Papa in saving Hyrule before I was born, but because of their involvement in this aiding and supporting Zelda's aunt, Cia closed down the bar and banished all the members of the Resistance to Snowpeak, including Rusl who was the closest thing to a father after my Papa died. The person pulled over her own cloak to reveal a girl about my age with silky chestnut brown hair that smells like flowers that brings hope during the harshest winter with two strands tied with rotting silk ribbons, green eyes that shamed the trees of the Faron Woods, and skin as fair and sleek as the springs of the Light Spirits. "Do-Do you recognize me?"_

" _Zellie," I gasped, for almost no one had seen the younger of the princesses after Cia became queen._

" _It's been a long time, hasn't it," she said, and I nodded. She barely aged a day, since the last time we met as five-year-olds. "Almost six years now."_

" _I'm sorry for-" I began, remembering how when she tried to comfort me I raced out and left her to a terrible fate._

" _Save it, Link. I don't need your pity," Zelda coldly said, before flashing her forest green eyes at me. "I know you possess your father's Triforce."_

 _I was nearly knocked off my feet. How did she know that? The only other person who knew that was Papa and he….died. "H-how did you know that?" Zelda brought out her right arm, and rolled up her white sleeve to reveal a glowing, triangular-shaped mark on her right hand, that was just like mine, but it was to the right._

" _Before my aunt died, she made slit her skin with a dagger to pass the Triforce of Wisdom to me, so my step-mother couldn't get to it," Zelda had explained, looking down at her piece of the Triforce and her eyes growing glassy. "Ever since then, I could always sense where the might be Triforce of Courage was, and I was there at his death."_

 _I looked at her and couldn't believe that this was the same girl I met six years ago. She looked so much more….mature than when we were running around the castle grounds. "I'm not becoming the Hero."_

 _She looked a bit shocked, when I had said that. "What do you mean?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows._

" _I refuse to suffer my Papa and ancestor's fate," I said, and she looked at me confused, until I smelled the slobbering of Bulblin Archers and the clanking of Darknuts that were far smaller than the one that murdered Papa and then they appeared._

" _They're after me!" we said together, before looking at each other. "They're after you!" Quickly, we climbed to the roof of the bar. Luckily, I still had Papa's sword if I imperatively needed to use it, but I quickly hooked the Clawshot to my hand, grabbed Zelda's skinny hand, and targeted the rooftop. In a second we were on top of the roof, but the Bulblin Archers shot their fire arrows at the both of us, but we were nearly cornered. I gave a glance at Zelda and we jumped to the next building_

Luckily, I still had Papa's sword if I imperatively needed to use it, but I quickly hooked the Clawshot to my hand, grabbed Zelda's skinny hand, and targeted the rooftop. In a second we were on top of the roof, but the Bulblin Archers shot their fire arrows at the both of us, but we were nearly cornered. I gave a glance at Zelda and we jumped to the next building We raced across the roof, as my Triforce began to burn in my right hand and under my Gerudo bracelets, but for once I didn't care; I just wanted to get away. Far away from them, but this task would soon prove difficult as they were shooting fire arrows and their gosh dang swords at us! I used papa's clawshot and we landed on the cobble streets of Castle Town. We tried racing through the crowd with our hoods over our heads, but the dang creatures surrounded us, and I could feel Zellie trembling. I was worried about, but I was still able to perform a skill father taught me when I was three; I grabbed my Ordon Sword, and spun around in a circle causing them to be knocked backwards. Some of the city folk hid in their homes quickly, and we ducked into an empty alley. I looked over to see those idiots running down the other way, then my eyes looked on at the old abandoned watchtower. Those mindless trolls and sacks of armor will never follow us there. I grabbed Zellie and claw shotted a chimney and we ran across the rooftops, and I was wrong. We his behind the chimney when I realized that guy I "borrowed" the bread from had spotted us, and warned the guards. If he was reachable distance, I'd rip out his arteries with my teeth! I knew they were after us again, and I clawshot the tower's base. I ripped open the door with one my arrows and we ran inside, but they were close on our tails. I raced up the steps with Zellie only to find they were right after us!

I know the next thing was insane, but if it worked, it worked. I threw the bombs behind us and it blew up the stone steps behind us, and it separated their forces but they are still they and nipping at Zellie's gown and my forest green pants. I kept this going, until only six of those demons were on our tracks.

"CORNERED!" I cried out loud when we were at the top of the tower. They surrounded it us, until I remembered the Ocarina of Time was still in my pouch that Papa gave me before his demise at the hands of that monster! He had said that no matter how big or how much you put in it, it will never be full. Quickly, I ripped it from my pouch, and played Epona's song.

"You under arrest by order of Queen Cia of Hyrule," one darknut said in a raspy voice, and I could feel Zellie on the brink of tears. I'd never seen her like that before, but I knew I wanted to protect her when I saw the bloody scars that peeked out of her sleeve.

They came closer, but we backed up towards the window, when I heard Epona's neighs from outside. I spun Zellie around and we jumped onto my mare's back.

 _We dashed off on Epona as I sensed a few bulbins on their boars chased us into the bleak Hyrule field that was covered with dead trees and a brown grass as the crackling of thunder could be heard in the distance. "Zellie," I began as she stared in disbelief at the looming castle in the background. "Can you use a bow?"_

" _Of course. My aunt taught me when Mother and Father weren't looking," she replied, and shoved my old bow and arrows into her hands._

" _Then target those bulblins," I ordered as I steered towards Faron Woods, but then I heard howling in the distance, and I knew who it was. I dashed towards the howling as the bulbins screams filled the air as Zelda turned forward and we rushed towards the woods. The howling grew and grew and grew until it was the most prominent sound in our ears and Epona sped up towards an opening shaped like a hollow log, and we darted inside._

" _Do you remember when we came here when we first met?" Zelda said, as we crossed the rickety, old bridge of the Kokiri. I nodded, but then I felt my mind throbbing against my skull and then I could see a-a boy that looked like me, but he wore a green cap and tunic and I realized it was my ancestor the "Hero" of Time, and then it concluded like they usually do._

" _Link!" Zelda cried, and I looked at her once my brain stopped trying to break out of my skull. I gave her smile as I stood up and she looked up when I heard a small noise from my pouch._ " _Hey!" squeaked Navi from my pouch and out she flew. Wonderful. "Link! Why didn't you tell me we were heading to the Kokiri forest?" Navi continued until she saw Zelda next to me. She flew over to her and said, "You look familiar."_

" _Is that a guardian fairy?" Zelda asked, surprised by Navi's sudden appearance. "I_ _thought they died out along with the Kokiri."_

" _Most of them did. Not Navi, because she was turned to stone by some Gerudo witches and only when my Mushroom Kingdom friends and I found her did she become free," I explained._

" _Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Zelda," Zelda said and Navi gasped._

 _"And you look very familiar, too." Navi giggled, and then Zelda's face turned grim as she turned to me._

 _"Do you remember this?" she said, pulling a string with a black, reflective shard attached to it._

" _Y-You kept it," I stuttered remembering the vow we made before Papa and Zelda's aunt took us back to the castle._

" _Yeah, but you never came back," Zelda said, and I felt guilty because I did promise her I would come back someday so we could see the world, but it's becoming harder to control._

" _I'm so-" and she glared at me, when I tried to apologize._

 _Zelda looked back up at me and said, "How's that thing on your neck?" I knew what she was talking about and revealed my birthmark that gave me my sharp teeth and senses, but it burns when anyone tries to touch, it burns me._

" _Its okay, but let's just get to sleep," I said and tried to fall asleep on the bank, but I could sense her trying to get a better view of my mark, and I growled at her. I fell fast asleep only to be awoken by the disgusting sense of a bulblins heading straight for us! "ZELLIE!" I cried and she, who had been sleeping on the other side of the bank woke up, and I pulled her onto Epona and we raced away when we heard they were too close. But, suddenly I couldn't smell them anymore. Actually, none of my wolf senses could even track them anymore! I just winged it and ran straight for the Lost Woods, and we rushed towards but Zelda tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the bulbins on huge boars. I began speaking in ancient Hylian or Skyloftian that I learned from my life as the Hero of the Skies, as we rushed towards the entrance. I rushed but suddenly we heard even more bulbins on boars head towards as Zelda notched and shot arrow after arrow at the creatures, and I swung at each bulbin that came near us with my sword and the turned into dark purple smoke and we were almost there. Zellie was able to stop most of them, but Epona began threw us off, because she was shot in the leg. I was able to catch the Ocarina of Time but the Bulbins surrounded us and ripped the Ocarina of Time right from my hands leaving my hands numb. I looked over at Zelda and she had been driven unconscious and was being pulled onto when of their bloodthirsty, black creatures. I tried to fight back so I bit the closest bulbin, sending him flying back and growled at anyone who came near me, but I could feel one chain my hands behind my back. I looked back to sink my four sharp teeth into his skin, but another bulbin raised a club over my head and down it struck the back of my head. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Zelda, lying helpless on the back of a boar._

" _Aw! So, you two are finally awake," a female's voice said, and my mind was still a little foggy from being hit on the head, but the voice sounded familiar to me, and when I looked up I was staring right at Cia, and Zelda as well. "What a naughty girl you've been, Zelda. Sneaking off to see a thief."_

" _Don't Hurt Him!" Zelda cried, trying to get up but a dodongo holding her down._

 _Cia laughed and said to a nearby moblin, "Let them rot in the dungeon!" and I gasped, as they pulled me and Zelda up, and pushed us down, but a red-haired Gerudo woman came up to Cia and bowed. "What is it, Nabo?" Cia asked, annoyed._

" _Your Majesty, since the Smash Games are nearly upon us how about we let the prisoners be Hyrule's smashers, as we know most don't usually survive it," the Gerudo said, looking at us from the corner of her eye. Why does she seem so familiar?_

" _Excellent idea, Nabo. They will be Hyrule's smashers," Cia said, and me and Zelda froze in place knowing that Hyrule's smashers four years ago were never seen again. Would we have their fate?_

Link's part of the story ended as he past Yoshi sleeping on a tree stump when the ground shook, and Yoshi woke up to see the same ship that took out Mario and the puffball coming straight towards them.

Author's Note: Alright, so I got this chapter out of the way and now to finish the next chapter of Origins of the SMB. If your wondering what happened to Freezing Heart and How to Thaw the Freeze check out Origins of the SMB.


	6. The Princess of Hyrule

"Now, I'm gonna translate what the girl will be saying as she only speaks Hylian, okay?" Merlee said, and they nodded. Then with a flick of her wrist the book turned the Zelda's speech from her native language to English.

The scene switched to a scene of the same young girl and a younger Link who wore the black cloak and hood, except they were both chained up and branded with the same mark as Daisy and Luigi, and one of those graph things holding a box of Link and Zelda's weapons, items, and that white cloth with the blue bird-like emblem. Zelda looked over at the boy next to him who was biting at his chains, his eyes like a bloodthirsty animal. _I barely recognize him anymore (but I'm still thankful my nursemaid Impaz helped me find him). He has become more like an animal everyday, which is quite strange, especially taken an account how he used to be when we were small. I still remember that day; it was one of my better memories of days when my dear aunt and father were still here in Nintendra. The day was haunting, as I sat under the stain glass window that depicted my ancestors who founded Hyrule thousands of years ago, but back then it was called Hyrule Village near what is now Faron Woods. This stain glass window was always my favorite, as it was so beautiful. The painting showed my ancestors from the Era of Sky, along with the Nimbi's Harp (that I still hold in my possession), the sailcloth (that I wear like a shawl), that I eventually gave to Link, and creatures that my aunt told me were called Loftwings in their time. Still, even in the courtyard, which was suppose to be my safe haven and the closest thing to the outside world I have til I turned nineteen years, I felt a dark, wretched presence in the attackers rulers, Aruel and Cia, and I could feel them watching me from their guest window. My father should've just thrown them in the dungeon to rot after what they did to our people! I sighed to myself and began plucking the strings of my gilded harp. I sang the song I heard in a dream._

 **Zelda: En daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃo̞ndʊ**

 **Tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞**

 **En daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ**

 **tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞**

 **(English Translate)**

 **Oh youth, guided by the servant of the nimbi**

 **Unite** **earth and sky, and bring light to the land.**

 **Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower**

 **And before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.**

 _The song had always eased my soul whenever I played it on my harp, and I felt a bit better, but when I looked up I saw a young boy about my age with reddish gold hair that was scruffy and unkempt, diamond blue eyes that were like a feral beast that darted to the ground, and fair skin that was slightly tanned that was hidden around the neck by his black cloak. 'Who are you?!' I cried, dropping my harp and shuffling back against the castle walls, for I had never seen a boy before, until he looked up and smiled at me. Somehow this eased my fears and inched towards him, and smiled back._

' _Your Highness, my name is Link of Ordon,' he replied, sounding a bit odd but I ignored it, and remembered the champion saying he did have a son before. I looked him down closely, feeling as if we met before, but I knew that could not be. 'Did I do something wrong, Princess?' he asked, half afraid._

' _Oh no. Of course not. It's just your name sounds familiar,' I answered, until I caught sight of that witch in the window._

' _I was named for my father if that is what you mean,' Link replied and looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes that made my heart flutter and my cheeks turn bright pink._

' _Huh...Oh, of course. That's where I know it from.' I walked carefully up to him and whispered to him, 'Do you know the leader of these attackers? Cia?' Even then I saw something in him._

 _Link looked bewildered at my question, and he froze as I motioned my cranium towards Cia's window and he took a quick glance at the window, and quickly darted his beastlike eyes back at the ground. 'I-I know of her, Your Highness. If it pleases you, would you explain to me what is going on?'_

' _Of course, but please call me Zellie. My explanation is that my father and aunt have made a deal with the leaders of the attackers that whichever one of their champions can win, an agreement is set upon where if they win, my father shall marry the woman with evil eyes, Cia,' I told him and his eyes grew wide. 'But if we win, they will be forced to flee Hyrule.'_

 _His face eased a little when I had said that. 'Then don't worry. My papa has faced more ferocious creatures than what ever these attackers can throw up,' Link said, smiling and I noticed he had four pointed teeth, but I didn't say anything about it. I looked on at the courtyard gate with longing at the world outside. 'Are you alright?'_

' _I...I am quite fine,' I untruthfully answered, but he caught my eyes on the gate._

' _I can tell you're not okay,' he said crossing his arms, and I looked down at the ground._

' _You have been outside. Could you tell me what it is like?' I asked, sitting on the ground and placing my hand on my knees._

 _Link looked confused. 'Haven't you been outside before?' I looked up into his crystal-blue eyes that locked with mine whenever I spoke when we were smaller and my heart started to flutter._

' _No. I must wait until I'm nineteen years to be able to see the outside world,' I answered, and Link sat down at my level and crossed his legs._

' _Maybe I could take you out tonight,' he said, staring straight into my eyes with his pale-blue eyes._

 _I nearly fell over, because I worried what would happen if we were found out by the guards or my father, but it still intrigued me on how he would be able to do that. 'H-how?'_

' _Just meet me at the stables when everyone else is asleep,' Link said, before his father called him from the castle steps. He looked back at me and smiled and I blushed. I was still in shock though. Should I really do that? Then again I've always been a good girl and one sin will not bar my way to the Overthere. Right?_

' _Princess Zellie!' my Shekiah nursemaid, Impaz called from the doorway and I picked up my skirts and Harp, and walked up to the doorway. She greeted me with a kind smile and said, 'My dear your father and aunt requested you for supper.' I walked behind her and we made our way to the Dining Chambers where Link and his father sat at the other end of the table and far away from us, but I scowled as Cia and her mother passed through the Dining Chambers. I looked over at Link and at how tore at the meat like a wolf, and I giggled only to be silence by my father. I decided to take up Link's offer and meet him that night._

 _It was around midnight when finally everyone was asleep. I grabbed my navy blue cloak that covered every bit of strand and my gilded Nimbi's Harp, and I tiptoed passed the guards, down the stone steps, and finally passed Impaz's bedroom where she was fast asleep. I felt a little guilty for sneaking off with Link, but it was also exciting. I was able to sneak over to the stable where a hooded figure, cloaked in darkness, tending to a young mare. He looked up at me and I saw tufts of scruffy hair peeking out of his hood, and I knew it was Link. 'So, the princess decided to join me,' Link said, when I inched up to him. He pulled me up upon his horse and sat in front of me, and held the reins of the horse. He leaned forward and whispered something to her ear and the horse carefully walked out the stables and beyond the castle walls. I-I couldn't believe it. I felt the cool breeze on my skin, as houses in Castle Town passed by me, where there were no lights disturb the cool night air between me and Link. I was only five at the time, but I had always been taught to stay inside my room for years. Now, I felt...free, with Link riding in front of me and my hair flying in the wind._

 _Eventually, Link and I came across a beautiful forest at the edge of Hyrule Field and yet the edge of Faron Woods. Link jumped off the mare and helped me down and grabbed a bluish Ocarina from his pouch and I held tightly onto my Harp and we walked into the old Kokiri Forest. Link said, 'You play an instrument.'_

' _Of course. It's one of the first things you learn,' I answered and he began to play a beautiful tune when we had taken a seat on the banks of a beautiful stream and watched as tiny fish swam through the stream. I played the lullaby my aunt had taught me on my Harp, and he began to play it as well. 'You're a very good listener.'_

' _Thank you,' he said, until he noticed the sailcloth and shawl that graced my body. 'What's that?' he asked pointing to it._

' _My ancestor's sailcloth. You're able to glide anywhere with it!' I cried happily, then I realized what I did. 'Sorry that was loud,' but Link laughed happily._

' _I like you when you're yourself,' Link said. That's when I noticed the twilit shaped mark_

 _on his neck and felt compelled to touched it. When I was barely grazing his skin, he gently grabbed my hand. 'Don't touch, please.'_

' _S-sorry.' I said and nothing more. I watched him sit solemnly on the stream's bank and felt playful at the moment and I pushed into the stream with a giggle, but that's not until he didn't rise from the waters. 'Link. Link!' I cried leaning more into the water and dropped my harp on the ground, until I felt a hand grasped my arm. I tried to get away, but was pulled into the cold water I looked around when I hit the water to see Link laughing happily. 'You're Chu-Chu, Link.'_

' _Serves you right!' Link cried, fighting back a chuckle. After that my anger seemed to diminish and I was laughing beyond control, as we crawled back to shore. After that I had more fun than I ever had. We danced, played hide and seek, swam in the river, and we taught each other many songs._

 _We sat on the bank as our clothes were dried by the warm, forest air. 'Hey Zellie. Would you ever like to see the whole of Hyrule?' Link asked, as we watched leaves dance in mid-air._

' _Of course. I want to see everything,' I answered dancing around the bank._

 _Link smiled happily and said, 'Alright then. When you turn nineteen, I'll come back and we'll see the world together.' I nodded he revealed a chain around his neck with a piece of a black mirror around it. He pulled it off and gently put around my neck. "Wear this and I promise I'll come back." I smiled and hid it under my cloak._

 _Suddenly, Link began to growl at the entrance, his pointed teeth showing when we heard the hooves of two horses and I nearly gasped at what I saw. The riders wore two cloaks one brown and the other a grayish-black color with the Shekiah symbol on it._

' _Zelda! You are so lucky that it was I who figured out you were gone!' the rider with the Shekiah symbol said, then threw her hood over to reveal my aunt's bark-colored locks tied into two strands at the front and her long, back hair tied into a low braid at the back, and her blue eyes seething with anger._

' _And Link. Of all people, I can't believe you would do such a thing,' Link's darkish-blonde father said, as he threw his own hood off his head._

' _I just wanted to give her a taste of freedom,' Link said before growling at me, as aunt Zelda scolded me for doing something so reckless._

' _Your Highness, please forgive my son. He just doesn't understand the Hyrulian customs of the Royal Family,' Link's father said, as Link barred his teeth at his father. Link's father, seeing him do this, looked back and said, 'As much as you hate it, I'm still the Alpha and you are only a cub.'_

 _Link breathed before looking straight into his eyes and saying, 'I hate you.' I gasped, his father was in a state of shock, and even my aunt's eyes widened in surprise._

' _And I was the one who wanted to go outside,' I cried as Link pushed past me and sat on his horse. The adults ignored me and I rode on my aunt's horse as we made our way to the Hyrule Castle, and that sense of freedom. Whatever happened at the Deciding Tournament? Well that's a story for another day._

Her story ended with the two young children loaded onto a giant ship, with Link growled at all the guards.

Author's Note: Since these are the only two games I know, we'll be seeing how Daisy and Luigi are doing heading to the Smash Games.


	7. Smashers Arrival

Daisy was holding her crossbow in her hands as she let a wooden arrow with an ice arrowhead fly that struck the bark of an odd looking tree, when she began to narrate her story.

 _How do I get myself into things like this? Ever since they took over Nintendra, all I wanted was to make sure Peach, and everyone else was fed even if I was the one to be taken to the Underwhere (Yeah. Yeah. Ha. Ha. "Underwear". Hilarious) from starvation. 'Peach. Everything will be just fine; they won't pick you,' I remember telling Peach when she was crying in her broken down bedroom, that was nearly falling down. I knew to myself I was lying what chance did any of us have of not being picked by those Outsiders, but I knew it couldn't be Peach, because she was so….fragile. When I volunteered myself to be a Smasher in Peach's place, Luigi and I were sent through this weird portal that made me sick from all the rainbow colors that reminded me of super stars that make your head spin and quake that made me want to throw up whatever I had for lunch (for the record it was one slice of mushroom and a cube of blue cheese) until we were on their own home planet of Smasheria. Smasheria was a strange place to say the least (and I come from place where warp pipes are our main form of transport and you are healed by mushrooms that come from yellow blocks); under my boots the ground felt like metal, the entire plain was ice, the trees were some kind digital concoction that was screen blue and crackling rainbow of color, and the people were mostly digitized which made me shiver. On the technically advanced platform, (that made me blind from all the flashing lights) hovered that green-robed minister thing that I "met" as a child (I still don't know what it is, but I still hate it). 'Welcome,_ _children_ _,' it said, in its robotic voice. 'I know all of your parents and family are glad of your sacrifice.' I scoffed at this and looked back at Luigi who was so pale it looked like he was about to faint at any moment. Oh, Luigi, Peach where are you? I looked up at the screen to see all the Smashers that were to be competing (most are in the Brotherhood). I recognized some of them like the blue-haired Prince of Altea Marth, and the faired skinned Princess of Hyrule Zelda, because I've seen them at the meetings before. Their partners were unfamiliar to me. Marth's partner was about my age (16 at the time), spiky crimson hair, eyes the color of storm clouds, and wore light blue armor and a red-bluish cape; Princess Zelda's partner was a young boy about her age with reddish blonde hair, light blue eyes, and he wore a dirtied white tunic, green trousers, and a black cloak._

' _L-link,' Luigi gasped and I gave him a questioning look, and he shied away. Weird. Well, I learned from Mario that they met Link when he got lost, three days before the Festival of the Three Angels. How a Hylian boy even got to the Mushroom Kingdom? I don't know. That pink robot guided us towards a weird elevator like thing that was surrounded by a glass tube with the Sarsalandian (Oh Sarsaland, my home!) phoenix, and the Great Mushroom emblems. Suddenly, another robot that was shaped like three white boxes stacked on top of each other and with metal appendages pushed me on the platform, and it pressed a button and the clothes I was currently wearing seemed to fade into oblivion, then replaced with a long, flowing orange dress (I really hated dresses. At least it was orange.) wristbands that clung to my arms. I looked over at Luigi, whose cheeks were as red as Mario's hat._

" _I know I look stupid. Don't rub it in!" I ordered him and he looked away quickly, but his cheeks were still red as the rose (I wonder why he did that when I was near. Eh...Whatever)._

 _It was Luigi's turn, but he handed me his jacket and green hat as he entered the tube and came back out in a long, double-breasted jacket that was black as night and matching pants. "Here's your stuff back," I said handing him back the jacket and his hat. In a lightning flash he put it back on._

" _Do you know why we did that?" the robot said in a sickly robotic voice that made me want to just drive five-hundred thousand volts of electricity inside its body, (But he helped us later on, so I shouldn't be too hard on him)._

" _To make us look pretty," I answered, while Luigi's teeth were chattering, (I miss him so much)._

 _The robot's eyes shifted downwards and he said, "Incorrect, we are programmed to help you make an impression."_

 _I looked over at Luigi who was nearly paralyzed with fear. I sighed, and grabbed his arm and we headed to where all the Smashers were gathered to be presented to those Angel-forsaken things. Yeah, things (I refuse to call them people)! Well, as I was saying the things were making some stupid speech about how we were bringing honor to our families your something like that. Honestly, I wasn't listening, I was just sickened by the fact that their Master was a disembodied hand, (What the fudge?). I looked over and saw there was Prince Marth's partner trying to pull a little Pokedian girl's black ponytail. I rolled my eyes. How can someone be that immature, considering what has happened to Nintendra. After a long, tedious speech (What do you expect from robots?) we were finally led to the training area. The training room was filled with every weapon from each planet of Nintendra, whether they lived in Altea or Pokedia. I looked around at the different Smashers to see who would be a problem for me or Luigi._

 _That Link kid and Princess Zelda grabbed two bows, and the Hylian boy grabbed a boomerang and a sword. The began to train with each other, but the Princess wasn't just using her bow. At least not alone, she was using magic to create fireballs, teleporting, creating a shield that looked like a crystal. The boy was exceptionally skilled with a bow and arrow that looked like a crystal in one of my history books (I think it was called a timeshift crystal of something like that) and a sword, but the way he used he used it was...savage. He jumped, ran, and tore at the dummy like a wolf would at his next meal, while the princess's was more stealthy...ninja-like (Where is she? Where is Luigi? Where's my baby sis?!)._

 _I looked over at Luigi who was quivering, just from looking at our competition. I grabbed his arm and whispered, "You need to start training." He looked over shivering and grabbed a fire flower and created a green fire flower. I created my seasonal crossbow and began firing a few arrows at the heads of the dummies. Then, I created small suns that burned the straw dummies to a crisp, and a mini river to put out the flames (seems like I do that a lot). I glanced over at the Altean Smashers which like I said before was Prince Marth and (uggh!) Roy. Roy was the red-head who had cockyish fighting style, not even blinking when the remote control versions of the dummies came crowding around him._

" _Beyond simple," he had said, then winked at me, (uggh! What an idiot!). On the far right was a person (honestly it wasn't until we were older I found out Samus was a girl) wearing armor that was red, yellow, orange, and green and it was shooting every dummy with a concentrated and disciplined preciseness (I always admired Samus for that). On the other side of the room was a Pokedian boy dressed mostly in red and training with Pokemon (I think that's what they are called). As I observed the other smashers, a robot came rolling into the room with a tablet in its hand. We crowded around the tablet to see the first contestants in the Smash Games to see it was the Hylian kid versus me!_

"DAISY!" a voice called in an Italian and Brooklyn accent. Daisy, shocked, spun around and an arrow went haywire and began bouncing against the walls of the tunnel until it smacked right into the bull's eyes. The two older siblings gave one last look at the arrow that nearly hit them right in the head, until Daisy looked back at the red-clothed plumber.

"What is it, Mario?" Daisy said, walking over to the target and began pulling the arrows out of the tree.

"We found them!" he excitedly said, and Daisy's eyes merely grew surprised, for if what he says is true then Luigi and Peach might've been found!


	8. The Metorite

Mario was walking around the tunnels of their base all alone looking like he was about to cry.

 _There aren't words to describe this pain. First, my birth parents, now my little brother that was taken from me. I haven't felt this way since he left to compete in the Smash Games years ago._

 _I was just walking outside into the empty Mushroom Kingdom feeling like an overgrown piece of rotten spaghetti and blaming myself for being a coward and not volunteering, when I saw comet flying through the starry night and at first thought it was a sign of something or another, or just a meteor. I sighed and began forcing myself to walk back to my house in the Mushwood trees, I guess, when I saw the meteor heading right towards me. The meteor was a blaze with almost unholy golden light surrounded by a whole lot of colors. I didn't know why I didn't run away when a giant ball of fire was hurtling right towards me, but I didn't. I just stood there._

 _The meteor came crashing against the grassy ground and through me back against one of the trees while some of the hills turned to see what happened. I was just as curious as those hills, and took a few careful steps towards the massive crater that seemed to just go along with the interior of the Mushroom Kingdom nowadays. 'Mario!' my adopted mom Pauline cried, coming out of our shack-like house. She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crater, and wrapped her arms around me. 'We already lost your brother. Don't make us lose you, too,' Mom said, through tears._

' _Don't worry, mom,' I said. 'I'll be okay.' Pauline Jumpman; she is a great person. You see when we first came to this world, she was so sweet and caring towards me and Luigi….What was I talking about again? Oh, my adopted mother. She was almost as good as our biological mother, Evangeline, who nobody could top._

' _Good boy. Now come inside," Mom said, and took my hand and pulled into our shack-like house. I couldn't help, but keep my eyes on the crater where I felt like something was struggling in there._

 _I tried to shake off that feeling as Mom served me a slice of Moo Moo cheese and a glass of milk and when we thanked the Angels and the Lord for the good food that we are blessed with. 'Hey, dad. Do you think Luigi can do it?' I hesitantly asked as dad took small bites of his piece of cheese._

' _Do what?' he asked, but I had gotten the feeling he did know what I was talking about._

' _You know to win the Smash Games,' I had asked them while take small sips of my milk. My adoptive parents went quiet and the rest of the meal was spent in deep, awkward silence. After I finished (like three minutes), I said, 'May I please be excused to the attic for the night?'_

 _My dad gave a slight nod, while mom didn't say a word. I left my mom and dad alone, and began climbing the ladder. I looked down at Mom and Dad to see them trying to comfort each other. I nearly cried, but quickly locked the trapdoor. I quickly fell into a ball and cried. I wasn't a hero, and I felt so alone. When did I become just like wussy? No! I'm the older one! I have to keep my head for my parents and for Peach. I promised Daisy, and boy do I dare not make her angry! My heart began to sink when I remembered my parents -my biological parents. They died when I was two years old, and I promised Pop I'd protect Luigi, but looks like can't even do that, even now._

 _I tried to take my mind off that and onto something else, when I noticed the meteor outside. Where did that come from? I know I told mom I wouldn't go near that thing, but hey I was also fourteen._

 _It was midnight, and I quietly sneaked into the attic and tied some old sheets together and climbed down on them. I snuck close to the meteor to see something stirring, it was blue and had some large spikes on the back and that's when it woke. He looked up at me first and rolled into a ball and began to spin around me, nearly as fast as sound. I didn't know what was happening when he knocked me off my feet and tied me up._

 _The creature looked straight at me, face to face. 'Who are you and where am I?' he said, in a very stereotypical 90s voice._

' _Well, my name is Mario Mario Jumpman and this is Mushwood Forest,' I calmly explained, as I grabbed a fire flower that conveniently was behind me and began to burn the ropes._

' _Forest?' it said, looking around at the couple of trees that were scattered across the plain. 'No, offence, but I've seen starships with more plant life than this place.'_

 _I merely shrugged, and said, 'Things have been a little harder since...'. I trailed off from saying their names, but I whispered in a low voice, 'The Subspace Army.'_

' _Like Eggman?' he asked and I gave him a questioning stare. 'He's a tyrant that put my mother into hiding when my siblings and I were just babies.'_

' _What's your name?' I asked, suspicious, because he came from a comet._

 _He smiled and jumped up happily, and said, 'Name's Sonic, and don't worry I can get home.' He then brought out a jewel from….I don't know his fur…, and said, 'But I'm a little tired, so can I stay at your house?'_

 _I looked back at the house and at him and said, 'Fine, but you have to sleep in the attic and you leave first thing in the morning!' Okay, maybe I could've been a little nicer, but it was the middle of the night and my brother was gone, so can you blame me?_

 _I looked over to see if one of those graph things they had planted in each country was coming, and they were. I quickly ducked into the crater with Sonic. I heard their familiar buzzing and looked up to see the graphs walked across the desolate wasteland and heading towards us. Sonic then jumped, and turned into a ball and slammed right into the graph. It fell over but was not beaten, it summoned up an electrocutor and tried to zap Sonic._

" _You're too slow!" Sonic cried and then circled around him and he fell down. I saw my chance and zapped him with fire, and he fell down. "Man, these things go down easier than one of Eggman's robots."_

" _Right," I said, as I began to pull the thing away. "Why don't you help me move the body, so we don't get in trouble?"_

" _Okay," he said overly excited and took the graph, and said, "Be back in a nanosecond." I turned towards my house only to see he was already here._

" _Now, about that bed," he said, and I told him to follow me inside. I quietly led him to the window, but he just ran up the wall, and I left my boots under my bed, so I couldn't catch up to him. By the time I made it into the attic, I saw Sonic sitting smugly on the drawer, and he said, "What took you so long?"_

" _I can kick you out," I said, and he saw the picture of me, Pea, Luigi, and Daisy when we were little sitting on the drawer, and before I could grab he already had it in his hand. He looked it over and said, "So are these your friends or something?"_

 _I gazed angrily, and took the picture from his hand, "Yeah. The boy is my brother, and the blonde girl is my best friend Peach, and the other girl is my friend Daisy." At this I turned away, and began to cry._ _ **I really am the worst brother and friend in Nintendra,**_ _I thought to myself, and Sonic came over._

" _Did something happen to them?" Sonic asked me, and I didn't answer. He went a little quieter and said, "Did they die?"_

 _I looked up and the tears came like rivers at this point, but I replied, "They might as well have." I then explained everything, and I actually felt better._

" _Hey. I bet your brother and friend are gonna be just fine, and from just your descriptions of them, they'll find someway to beat the Smash Games," Sonic told me kindly, and I wiped my tears. "And I don't think they would want to come home to a heartbroken brother and sister."_

" _Thanks," I said, and I pulled up the sheets, and handed them to Sonic. "You can use these for a bed."_

 _Sonic took them and quickly made a bed in 1.6 seconds (If he had been at the Training Academy, he would've broke Kirby's record), and curdled into a ball and fell asleep. I snuck downstairs and slipped into bed, and fell into a neutral sleep since they took Luigi and Daisy._

 _I woke up at the crack of dawn to check on Sonic only to see he was gone, and in his place was a sloppily written note and a vacuum cleaner? I squinted my eyes to read it to see it said:_

Dear Mario,

Thanks for letting me crash at your place for the night. I found this crazy scientist guy and paid him a handful of rings and he made this weird vacuum in an hour, and I'm

sure you're brother might have some use for it. Could suck up the competition or something? And don't worry I'll come visit you once we get Eggman out of the picture.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

 _ **So that's what it was,**_ _I thought and looked back at the vacuum and saw a logo with the words Poltergust 6000. "I guess it could come in handy," I said out loud and grabbed an old box and packed it away, and I headed straight for the portal with the box. Outside I saw a robot guard, and I said, "Could this go to my brother?"_

" _Identify 'Brother'," the robot said._

" _Oh, um, Luigi Mario Jumpman. And this is a vacuum because he gets dusty easily, and he needs a full vacuum to clean himself off," I said, and smiled, and to my own surprise, the robot took it and walked back into the portal. I was about to walk away, when I heard crying in the distance, and I headed over there to see the weeping girl was Peach._

Author's Note: So, I finally got around to doing the Brotherhood, because of all my different fan fictions and my own books. I really love this story and if you like it to thank you.


	9. The Picnic

Peach was lonely in her dorm as she tried to comprehend what had happened the day after the Smashers were picked.

 _No wonder they didn't want me to be part of the Brotherhood. To them I'm just 'that pretty, little princess who needs her sissy and best friend to do everything for her', and they are completely right. I wish I wasn't so fragile and weak, and I wish I didn't get people hurt so much, but I just seems I can't help it. I was so alone the day after my sister was taken away. Sure, she may get angry and sometimes cold, she was still my sister, and I love her and she loves me. I would've been in the Smash Games, I would, but Daisy would never have forgave herself if I got hurt, and I started to cry under one of the few trees left in the Mushroom Kingdom._

' _Peach,' I heard a familiar voice say behind me, and quickly got up, the tears still flowing like a thunder cloud. "How are you?"_

' _I'm afraid,' I said truthfully. I hate violence, as it only brought more war to Nintendra. That's why I always got kidnapped; I always hated fighting and I didn't want another genocide against my people._

' _I'm sure Luigi and Daisy can win,' Mario replied, already knowing why I was crying. I really am a dependent mess. I always relied on Mario and Luigi to come save me, and my sister to most of the political stuff, and I never did anything but cry 'HELP ME!'._

' _I guess, but I still miss her. She's always done everything for me and now she might-' and I began to cry until I fell to the ground._

' _You forget my brother is part of it. And Daisy and Luigi will be just fine I swear,' Mario replied. I looked up and saw he was smiling but had small bags under his eyes. 'Now, come on. It's not safe out here, and I don't want to be near Daisy if she learns I let something happen to her baby sis,' Mario kindly replied, holding out his hand to me. Mario had always been shorter than I am, and I don't know if that was a real world thing, or something, but I always felt that it was a little strange. But there was something about him that always made my heart pound against my chest. Was it a deep like? Love? Lust? How could I know? Daisy always kept me away from people out of fear that Bowser would take me this time for good. She may get on my nerves, but I love her more than anyone._

 _I take his outstretched hand and he takes me back to the castle, as I begin to weep. 'I'm sorry,' I said in frail voice has he opened the castle door for me._

' _For what?' Mario said, lovingly._

' _For always being so dependent and stupid. You and Luigi shouldn't have risked your lives for me,' I said as we entered the broken foyer that looked like the opening to the Haunted Mansion._

 _He took my hand in his and said, 'You're my best friend in all of Nintendra, and you're the Princess. You need to be around for your people. So never think you're not worth it.' For some reason whenever he touches me a feel a warm tingle in my spine and I feel...happy.  
_ ' _I better go get dressed,' I cried quickly and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. My actual bedroom was at the top of the castle and had my old bed from when I was younger (but I don't complain as a lot of people don't have their own beds), and a shelf with some books and our picture album. I did as I said and changed into the only outfit I had which was still pink so that's good. The dress was pink with a blue overskirt, a magenta sash, and long sleeves (because Daisy thinks I'll get super cold, when I don't!), and I decorated it with an old pink headband and my favorite birthday present: two ribbons that Daisy got me. Sure, they were nothing special; basically two black, silk ribbons that Daisy went through a lot of hassle to get me. I traced the ribbon with my finger as it was the first and only present I got the first year after the destruction of Nintendra at the hands of those villains. I quickly laced my long blonde with the ribbons, when I began to think what just happened. Again the thoughts of love or lust began to crawl back into mind and I grabbed the rose that Daisy used her powers to keep alive, but now it began to wilt without her presence. 'Princess Peach,' I heard an elderly voice said._

' _Come in,' I called. In entered our guardian, Toadsworth, who was much better at guarding us than Lena, until she got caught in that acid pit and wow! That got dark. But she was a witch, because everytime Daisy, got in trouble she'd lock her in this closet in the middle of the hallway with little to no food. She never did this to me, and I feel awful. I was supposed to be her little sister, and the best I could do was give her half of my peanut sandwich._

' _Is everything okay?' Toadsworth asked, and gave him a beaming, but obviously fake smile. 'Princess, I know something is wrong.'_

' _Daisy taught me to be strong. So, I'm going to be,' I replied and locked the door. I grabbed the rose and walked over to the window._

' _Oh, Mario. Oh, Mario. How come the worlds came to this fate? If it was my choice the world would be free of hate and suffering. No true love for anyone under their rule. Though the love I feel for you would be enough for me to live happily,'_ _I said as heard rustling outside the window._

' _I couldn't agree more!' I heard someone say and when I looked out it was the last person I hoped would hear that. Mario._

' _Oh my Angels. Did you just hear all that?' I cried. 'I mean what are you doing here?' I said trying to sound coolish. I failed miserably._

' _I just wanted to...a...a invite you for a picnic. Tomorrow,' Mario asked, in a little shock. I bet I looked like a real jerk, because I was just staring at him. Probably very disturbingly. GAH! When did everything get so complicated!_

 _My eyes went wide. Was he asking me out on a...date?! Now!? 'I….errr….guess so,' I answered. 'But where are you going to get the food from?'_

' _Oh…' Mario said, sheepishly. 'S-sorry, princess.'_

' _It's alright. Maybe we could see the garden too,' and Mario gave a giant, warm smile. I fell onto my bed and began to think. Was he doing this because of Daisy and Luigi? Or does he really want to go on a picnic? I sighed, and since there was nothing more to do, I quickly began reading some of my fairy tales._

 _The next day came and I tidied up best as I could and went downstairs where Mario was waiting. 'Be careful,' Toadsworth said, and I wondered what he meant by it. Mario and I headed to the fields where it was covered in brown grass and blackened houses that looked dead and lifeless._

' _How could they have done this?' I said as I began to cry into my arm, as I looked around at the wreckage of our home._

' _Everything will be fine,' Mario said, comforting me. I looked into his blue eyes and they were sad and I realized that he himself had never left when he could've left for Brooklyn._

' _Why didn't you go?' I asked, as I wiped away some tears with my sleeve._

' _Go where?' Mario asked as the wind blew my ponytails._

 _I looked away, 'Back to the Real World.'_

 _Mario hugged me and said, 'Sorry, but you're stuck with us.' With this I laughed happily, and we continued on towards the sea. Surprisingly, the sea was still a beautiful blue color and that made me happy. The rest of the day was spent in blissful delight with just talking, until Toad came running up._

' _Princess! W-we,' he said before gasping for breaths, and Mario and I quickly helped him slowed his breathing. 'We know who Princess Daisy is going up against.' Toad said quickly._

' _Who!?' I cried and Mario's eyes were open to the point of bolting out of his skull._

' _A young Hylian boy named Link!' Toad cried. Mario nearly fainted and quickly Toad and I grabbed him._

' _Oh, Link!' Mario cried, this time falling to his knees. 'Poor Luigi! Poor Daisy! Poor Link!' I remember Mario telling me about the time he met a Hylian boy named Link, who got lost here in the Mushroom Kingdom._

 _It was my turn to comfort Mario, and I crouched down, and said softly, 'They'll be okay.' Mario looked at me, his eyes red and they seem to say,_ 'Do you truly believe that?'.

Peach looked headed out the doorway when she heard some voices come out from nearby and headed that way.

Author's Note: Sorry, this took really long. I just had other stuff going on but I hope you like it.


	10. Daisy vs Link

re of all the members of the Brotherhood.

 _Maybe, if we never learned the truth this would've never happened, but at least I did save my sister. After I changed back into my actual outfit that robot came back up to me holding a new selection of clothes, and I was bit taken back by it (as new clothes weren't very much a thing then). 'My programmer assigned me to hand out clothes to competitor. He said you organic organisms have been wearing these rags for four years,' the robot I learned was named R.O.B (real original). I was choking on my anger but ripped the clothes from his claws, and looked at it. It was an orange top with a lighter orange long-sleeved shirt, dark yellow skirt (I fixed my that), brown knee-high boots, and a cloak._

' _Thank you,' I said angrily and he left me alone. I pulled out my sewing kit and grabbed my needle. It was old and I had it since I was young but it still works well, and I started to cut the skirt to convert it into pants._

' _Are you Daisy?' I heard a voice say and I looked up. It was a young boy (slightly younger than Luigi), with reddish-blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes._

' _Yeah, and you're Link,' I said, looking back down and went back to sewing my skirt. 'Luigi is my best friend.'_

' _Oh, so you know Mario and Luigi?' Link said._

 _I rolled my eyes and said, 'I've known them since Luigi was still in diapers.'_

 _Link look softened slightly at me, and said, 'What were Mario and Luigi like when they were little?'_

' _Well, Mario was far more cautious than and Luigi was the exact opposite,' I said smiling at the times when everything was happy and simple for us. 'Now it's the opposite.'_

' _I see. And I'm sorry if you go missing when I beat you,' Link said, and walked away._ _ **What a brat**_ _, I thought to myself as continued to sew up the skirt. After I finished, I heard the announcer say that it was time and I sighed. It was time to use my powers to hurt a child. When did I sink that low._

 _I pulled on the clothes and reluctantly walked out into the stadium. I observed the different grids, robots, and servants of the Outsiders (including my friend Eclair) who came to see us beat the crud out of each other._ _ **This is for my sister,**_ _I told myself as I looked over to see Link looking solemn and clutching his bow protectively. He looked up at me with a dominant mask of rage, and I kept my pokerface in front of him. Slowly the platform began to rise into the air and we were dumped with a wet, clear, goo-like substance when the green-robed thing that I shocked when I was 12 came over and said for all those to hear. 'Ladies and Gentlemen. For the first time in four years we will be having a competition of wits and brawn in our newest conquered dimension, Nintendra, to prove to everyone their loyalty,' HA! We only do this because we are coerced into. 'Our first smashers this evening is an orphaned street rat named Link,' and Link growled at this, 'and the Princess of Sarsaland, Daisy Toadstool.' How I wanted to give zap him with my magic, but I kept my face cold as ice. The clock began to tick backwards from ten and I quickly got into a fighting mode, and small tornadoes began preparing themselves under my fingers._

 _Link's eyes seem to turn savage but not at me but the audience as they laughed and jeered at us. It was like he was turning into a feral eyes turned back to me and he pulled out his bow and aimed an arrow at me. My heart beat rapidly as the counter turned to zero, and an arrow sped passed my right cheek. He flipped in the air, but I let lightning rain down around me to block him. He waited until the storm passed to attack me, and notched another arrow in meantime and he shot it. Quickly, a wall of ice blocked me from being hit in the eyes. I quickly created whips of briars around and they just barely missed hitting him as he jumped back with the agility of an acrobat. He pulled out his sword and began to hack away at the deadly vines until they were nothing but shrubs._

 _His sword was inches from my face until I blew wind to push him away from me. He nearly fell off the edge of the platform, but used some kind of device to hold onto to. He flipped back onto the stage and used the claw-designed grappling hook to grab me and swing me around. I had to admit the kid was pretty strong for being like ten or eleven._

 _While I spinning around, I notice the chain was very old and rusty so it could with just a little bit (or a lot) of ice could break the chain and allow me to be safe on the ground. I struggled to pull my arm out of the claw as my vision became dizzy, my stomach and lungs seemed to press against the back of my vertebrate, my throat becoming dry from the lack of breathing, and my mind became drained of no other thought than to free my hand. It hurt and my entire forearm was bleeding but I pressed my hand around the chain until all the way to where Link was holding it became ice. I began to pound the chain until I felt it loosen and give way from my body and after just a little more pressure it snapped in half. Link looked furious, and discarded the broken old thing, and instead charged at me with his sword; I ducked when it came near my face. It was hand-to-hand combat and I ducked and plunged, all the while trying to avoid the boy's murderous glare. Suddenly, I felt a throbbing pain on the left side of my jaw, and saw Link had actually managed to nick me in that whole thing. Quickly I kicked him away as blood pured from my jaw and the bottom part of me cheek, and man did it sting like a koopa._

 _I looked over to see that Link was about to jump me, but I quickly created ice and froze him. He fell to the ground with a thump, but was still in the game to my surprise. I pondered for a moment how this was possible as my magic should've at least given him frostbite, at the very least. He was stunned, for at least the time being, so I went in for the kill and summoned my lightning. I pointed my ready finger at the boy, but I couldn't do it. He was just a kid, forced into this like Luigi and me. I couldn't kill him. I instead pointed it at his feet and the impact caused all the ice to break from Link's body._

 _I looked up to see something in Link's eyes that I thought from the first moment I met him, something I thought I would never see. Confusion and admiration. I still remember how those big blue eyes seemed to change in a few moments as the whole of the stadium starting throwing things from our lands at us for not filling their sadistic needs, I scowled at them until I noticed Link was on the other side of the platform with his arms out and with a mock bow to the crowd he fell over. I ran over to the spot, hoping to grab him before it was too late, but when I looked over he was...just...gone. I couldn't believe my eyes and backed away when I saw the unholy abomination that was the green-robed minister._

" _Well robots and roboettes! What a turn of events and so by default, the winner is….Princess Daisy Toadstool. Let's see if she can keep her head in the next parts of the game as well," I think he said, but in truth I wasn't listening I just wanted things to go back to the way they were so no one on turn on each other._

"Daisy!" a familiar voice called, and Daisy looked up to see Link with many robot parts around him.

"Link! Thank goodness you're alive! Where are the others?" Daisy asked cautiously.

"Re-grouping at a new base in Brawl, but we have to hurry before they send reinforcements," Link cried and Daisy nodded.

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter of the Brotherhood, and sorry for not updating in a while.


End file.
